The Elusive Meeting of Black and White
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: A camera crew films a documentary on an even never caught on film before. A joining of black and white occurs. Dragon smut? Red Eyes/Blue Eyes


TITLE: The Elusive Meeting of Black and White

AUTHOR: Blemey1, Mrpointyhorns

DISCLAIMER: I do not own yugioh or anything associated with yugioh. I am not making a profit out of this, except for when I writing it while I was supposed to be working.

RATING: T+

PAIRING(S): Red Eyes/Blue Eyes

SUMMARY: A camera crew films a documentary on an even never caught on film before. A joining of black and white occurs. Dragon smut?

For the first time ever, your character is flying. Is it on an airplane, a hand-glider or some other form of flight such as paragliding? How old is your character and who is with him/her? Does your character discover a fear of flight or heights, or maybe s/he turns into an adrenaline junkie?

Since the young black dragon left his mother he has been in pursuit of the elusive white dragon. A rare occasion, never before has an encounter between these two species of dragons been studied, or recorded, biologists speculate that this encounter is a battle of strength, speed and intelligence.

This young dragon has caught the trail of the white dragon and since then has been relentless in pursuit, only stopping to feed and rest. The rest of his litter has spent their time honing their hunting skills and all have already taken flight. This one, because of his persistence has not grown to the necessary size in order to fly. A black dragon must be five feet in length at the least for their lungs and liver to be big enough to hold enough hot air giving him his ability to fly. This will put him at a real disadvantage against the white dragon, who we already know has taken flight, and by doing so escaped attack from our black dragon on several occasions.

The pursuit has given the white dragon little time to replenish his resources making him weak and tired. It won't be long now before the two foes face off in a battle to the death.

Watch as the black dragon stalks on his prey.

He has the white dragon in his sights.

See the white dragon up ahead, he has only been filmed a handful of times; because they were hunted to near extinction by humans they have developed a weariness of man. They are valued for their white scales which are created partially from ivory they are still hunted and killed by poachers more than any other dragon species still alive today. The only reason they still survive in the wild is due to careful reintroduction and a few nations going out of their way to protect these prized creatures.

It is a beautiful creature. It starts out much smaller than its black counterpart but will grow bigger in height and length by the time it is 24 months of age. Although the black dragon is a much larger in girth pound for pound an adult white dragon will out muscle an adult black dragon.

We know that both dragons are evenly matched but we do not know why the black dragon is so persistent when it comes to the stalking the white dragon, but this behavior has been noted in the past and is not completely uncommon, their ranges don't normally over lap and with the hunting of the white dragon this behavior is less and less common.

The locals have a story about the black dragon's pursuit of the white's they express that the story is over six thousand years old. It goes:

_The black dragon has always been envious of the white dragon. They are lean and graceful and a favorite of the sun god. He will chase the white dragon across the world and around the moon several times. When the white dragon looks back at the black dragon he will not see the black dragon but he will know that he is being chased. So he runs without knowing drink or food or rest. He will fall to his death unless the black dragon is close enough to catch him when exhaustion sets in. Then the black dragon will bow his head winning over the white dragon and forever being graced with the favor and power that the white dragon holds._

Here it comes.

The white dragon is no longer moving. He has most of his weight against the side of a rock face and it looks like he is barely moving.

Our young black dragon has moved in. He is only one third of this dragon's size, being only a few months old it is surprising that he would walk into this deadly situation, even an exhausted white dragon is no match for our youngster.

Let's watch him approach:

This was more than what I had hoped for when I first caught scent of this magnificent creature. I followed this creature because even fiber of my being was telling me that I couldn't live without him. I wasn't aware of this. This beauty beyond all others, I felt my heart stop. Not because of his beauty but because the state I have come to find him in. He is limp and weak. Not able to hold his weight on his own legs. I rush forward my wings catching the drifts of air and pushing me into the air, but I haven't the ability to fly not yet. I am near his side. My head lowered to his fallen one. _My love_

He opened his bright blue eye and stared up at me. _Who are you to call me so_

I fell to the ground and extended my neck to his large nose. _Magnificent creature, please feed from my flesh and drink from my blood, take everything so that I can know that you will survive this day_

I felt the warm smoke steam my throat and jaw. It was a caress a gentle one. Possibly the only that I would receive from this creature, my love. His large teeth came around my hard neck. I purred low in my throat is was deep and unheard by most others. It did not frighten me to be in the mouth of this wonderful creature. I knew that my life was worth another day of life for him. His tongue pressed against the scales of my throat running over at least a dozen of my scales over and over it repeated this action. Then he pulled away. _Prove yourself go into the sky and bring me back Dark Zebra_

_I dont want to leave you _I let out a low moan resting my head underneath my love's powerful jaws.

He snorted I could feel his hot breath on my shoulder. _You must or I will not survive_

_Then take my flesh as your own _I begged.

_I cannot do that _

The decision was easy, but leaving was difficult. I had to turn and run. I ran threw the trees until I reached a small clearing. I had to get into the air. If he died I would not survive. I struggled. I had to get in the air quickly or I would be too tired to do so. Filling my air with lungs I held my breath, extended my wings and tried to lift off from the ground.

This is incredible.

Our youngster has left the white dragon's side and he appears to be struggling to take flight, no dragon of his species has been able to take off at this size, although lighter than his adult size this small size doesn't allow for the enormous room that his lungs and liver will once take up. Like an air breathing dolphin the dragons use their lungs and liver as buoyancy to help carry them into the sky.

It is impossible to tell if this dragon's strive for flight will exhaust all of his resources and cause him to suffer a long painful death.

Flying for dragons comes instinctual like most of their behaviors. They learn to hunt, fly and breathe fire on their own. Without any outward signs of struggle they will normally take to the skies as soon as they are able to. If they attempt to fly too soon, to escape a predator or as our dragon is attempting to do the result almost always results in death.

See our dragon is attempting to hold his breath in order to take flight. This is generally a bad idea because the flow of air is important to the process where the dragon internally heats the air. He can take flight in this manor however, and sometimes this will get young dragons into the air once in the air the dragon's instincts will take over and will usually allow the animal to stay in the air.

Our dragon has just let out an incredible roar, dragons use this call in many ways, before hunts, against other dragons and we're starting to suspect that the noise is used as communication with other dragons.

He's done it he's in the air!

An amazing feat! While successful among younger dragons this has not been successful for a dragon of his size before. He has certainly shown his will power has conquered the forces of nature.

When we return we will take to the skies with our black dragon and see his flight from the way he does it.

I was in the sky. It felt incredible. It is like a complete rush of sense. I have my abilities are at their peak. The more I climb into the sky the easier it is to fly. I know that this is because the air is cold around me. Once I am far above the tree line I test out my wings letting them catch the wind and flapping them only when the current draws me too close to the ground. I don't have the hang of it when I catch the scent of the Dark Zebra but I follow it anyway. I know I don't have any more time to waste. I must return to my love before the two of us perish.

Luckily my prey is grazing with its kind near a stream only a few miles away. It doesn't take me long to get there. I look for the best of the herd. I will not bring my love back anything less. I roar as I descent upon my prey, they scatter in all directions. All but the one I want, the stallion stays where he is. He whinnies when he is between my teeth but is silent after.

I make it back to my beloved beast much later. He is still in the same spot, but he lays more comfortably against the rock, as though he is just at rest. I know better. Presenting him with my kill I stand near by, allowing him to eat in peace and keeping alert to any signs of danger.

What an outstanding event!

Our black dragon has just killed a Dark Zebra a huge kill for one so young, and has returned with the kill to the white dragon.

This has never been seen before. The black dragon is not known for sharing its kill. They have clashed bitterly against each other over smaller kills than this. The only time a black dragon saves a meal is when he or she has young to feed.

As you know it was speculated that the white dragon would perish but he is now eating from the offered meal.

Our black dragon does nothing. He stands to the side and is wary but he has not moved from his spot since he arrived.

The white dragon has finished his meal leaving no remains. He returns to resting against the rock.

Our young dragon remains where he stands.

I won't leave him. My stomach aches with need, and my eyes drop with sleep, but I find nothing that will lure me away from him. I must make sure that he lives through this. He is greater than I will ever be and to be in his presents even while he rests, even for a brief period is enough for a life time.

The moon is high in the sky when he stirs. He lifts his head and turns it in one direction scanning the horizon he finally looks back at me. _Youre still here_

_ Dont ask me to leave you_ I take a step forward.

The ground vibrates with his laughter but even I cannot hear it. He is slow to his feet but steady once he is on them. He moves close to me. _No youre mine_

_ Not yet_ I extend my neck in front of his snout. He leans down and presses his teeth in between my scales and into my flesh. It only makes small marks, only a few drops of blood spill from my throat. He licks each drop.

_In to the sky_ It's an order, he is up before I am. I struggle. I made it into the air before but it was a struggle. The cold night air helps and I am in the sky minutes after him. He is laughing. I can feel the vibration in the air. He flies circles around me and I'm impressed. He is long and huge how can he make such tight turns. _Higher _I follow him up into the air higher than the light clouds. When I can go up anymore he pulls me up with his clawed feet gripping my front feet. _Ready_

_ Yes_ Even though I don't know what is going to happen, I know I am ready for it. I sense it in my being. He moves his back feet and grabs mine, then he takes my front feet into his. His teeth penetrate my throat again and he is inside me, all around me. We fall. Straight down in a spiral. He is there though and I don't panic. I don't pull away or stop. I follow him in the dive, in our connection and our bond. I am his.


End file.
